My Love Is Only You
by jeonjung.baek
Summary: menceritakan kisah tentang Kazune Kujyou, seorang laki-laki yang keren, hebat, ketua OSIS yang jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis kutu buku dan pendiam bernama Karin... *summary payah .3.*
1. Chapter 1

Halohaaaaa all ! meet with me, Amilia Afifa / AfChanSNSH :D nama yg gaje? Oke! Aku kan udah bilang, panggil aku Amel aja :D

Uhm! Aku bakal publish fanfic aku yg pertama yup, selama ini aku melupakan fanfic acc-ku. Namun, aku akhirnya ingat saat temanku membicarakan tentang fanfiction. "Oh my gooosh! Fanfic gue! Kelupaan! Udah berapa bulan ya!?" begitulah pikirku.

Akhirnya, setelah mencari-cari kesempatan buat modeeeem yang lemoot abiis naudzubillah~ akhirnya bisa post fanfic jugaaa XD alhamdulillah ya :3 #syahriniwords : mode on

Fanfic aku yg pertama ini, tentang Kamichama Karin. Aku cukup ngefans ama anime ini! Apalagi ama Kazune, kyaaaaaaa! X3 *plaakk #ditabokkarindankazunese

Oke! Berhubungan aku suka Kazune, difanfic aku ini, Kazune bakal aku jadiin tokoh utamanyaa! :D (kazunese : jingkrak jingkrak gaje)

Mau tau kan? Mau tau? (gaya ustadz maulana :P)

Okedeeeh langsung liat aja yaa fanfic-nyaa ;;)

...

My Love only You

~Kamichama Karin~

Koge Donbo

...

"Kakak, bangun! Sudah siang!" teriak Himeka pada kakaknya-Kazune Kujyou-yang masih tidur, berbalut dengan selimut tebalnya.

Terusik dengan teriakan adiknya yang menurutnya cukup memekakkan telinga, Kazune perlahan membuka matanya.

"Ughh- ah, sudah pagi ya?" ucap Kazune seraya bangun dan mengucek matanya.

"Tentu saja, kak! Pasti kakak lembur lagi ya? Kenapa ketua OSIS repot begitu, sih?" omel Himeka. Kakaknya ini memang selalu pulang malam. Sebagai ketua OSIS disekolah, tentu Kazune sangat sering lembur.

"Aah, Ketua OSIS memang begitu. Sibuk setiap saat." Kata Kazune enteng.

"Bukan berarti sibuk sekali sehingga tidak bisa punya pacar, kan?" Celetuk Himeka.

Kazune hanya diam.

...

*Kazune POV*

...

Dengan cepat aku memasuki mobil yang sudah menunggu didepan rumah. Aku melihat jam tangan. Ya tuhan! Jam setengah tujuh! Aku seharusnya sampai disekolah jam enam, bukan jam setengah tujuh!

"Pak, agak ngebut, ya? Keburu, nih!" kataku kepada supir.

"Baiklah tuan."

Tak lama, mobilpun melaju dengan cepat.

...

Dengan cepat aku melewati koridor-koridor sekolah. Ketua OSIS terlambat? Jam setengah tujuh baru datang? Aku tidak bisa mendengar hal seperti itu ditelingaku!

-Ruang OSIS-

BRAK!

Aku membuka pintu dengan kasar.

"Pagi! Maaf telat!" kataku seraya berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju meja ketua OSIS.

"Yah, Kazune! Biasa saja coba buka pintunya!" sungut Miyon. Miyon adalah sekretaris OSIS.

"Keburu! Lihat sudah jam berapa sekarang?"

"Ya ampun, ini baru jam setengah tujuh! Masih pagi!"

"Pagi? Enak saja! Ini sudah siang!" aku membalas perkataan Miyon tak kalah sewot.

"Dasar! Kau selalu saja menganggap tugas OSIS itu penting, lebih penting dari yang lain."

Aku hanya cuek dengan kata-kata Miyon. Bagiku, tugas OSIS ini harus dinomor satukan dari yang lain.

...

-TING TONG TENG TONG-

-Bell istirahat berbunyi-

"Uaaaaaah! Akhirnya istirahat tiba! Eh, Kazune! Beli roti melon, yuk!" ajak Michiru. Dia sahabatku, menjabat posisi sebagai wakil ketua OSIS.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Mungkin lain kali. Lagipula, tugas OSIS banyak nih." Kataku menolak tawaran Michi dengan mata yang terpaku didepan komputer.

Michi mendengus.

"Kau itu ya! Dari kemarin, tugas OSIS, tugas OSIS, tugas OSIS mulu! Nanti kau kurang energi lho!" kata Michi.

"Aah, aku udah makan banyak pagi tadi. Masih kenyang." Kataku. Masih dengan mata yang menatap komputer.

"Kenyang? Aku saja tadi pagi makan 3 porsi steak tapi sekarang masih lapar!" kata Michi. Bercanda. Tapi tidak lucu -_-

"Tidak lucu. Kalau kau mau ke kantin, pergi saja. Aku tidak ikut."

Michi menghela nafas. Pasrah. Khakhakha.

"Oke. Aku pergi ya." katanya lalu pergi meninggalkan ruang OSIS.

-BLAM-

Akhirnya aku sendiri. Tapi aku harus mengerjakan tugas OSIS yang banyaknya tak main-main ini. Ayo semangat, Kazune! Tunjukkan kalau dirimu itu adalah ketua OSIS yang tak kenal lelah!

-KRUUUK!-

Refleks aku terkejut mendengarnya. Bunyi apa itu?

Tak lama, aku sadar, ternyata itu suara perutku. -_-

Ya ampun! Kenapa aku bisa lapar?! Padahal tadi aku sudah sok bilang ke Michi kalo aku masih kenyang! Aaagh!

Aku mencoba menahan perutku yang lapar ini. Namun...

-KRUUUUUUK!-

Bunyi perutku makin menjadi-jadi. Ya Tuhan... aku benar-benar lapar!

Haaah... aku benar-benar harus kekantin sekarang.

...

Sesampainya dikantin, aku hanya memasang muka datarku. Kantin ramai sekali!

Rasanya aku ingin kembali lagi keruang OSIS dan kembali berkutat dengan komputer. Tapi, aku benar-benar lapar.

Aku lalu mencoba menerobos antrian, dan memesan.

Setelah memesan omelet dan orange juice, aku mencari-cari meja untuk kutempati. Dan...

OH MY GOSH! Meja kantin seluruhnya penuh!

Aku lemas. Perutku lapar, kantin ramai, tidak ada meja dikantin yang kosong! Inikah nasib ketua OSIS Kazune Kujyou?!

Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Lalu mencoba lagi mencari meja yang kosong.

Namun, hasilnya nihil. Meja semuanya memang sudah penuh.

Aku bertambah lemas. Yang paling membuatku lemas sekaligus kesal, rata-rata meja kantin dipenuhi oleh pasangan-pasangan.

Pemandangan ini membuat miris saja! Ingin sekali rasanya aku membentak seluruh pasangan disini agar tidak bermesraan dan berduaan seperti itu. Tidak mereka lihat kah, disini ada ketua OSIS Kazune Kujyou yang tak ada pasangan? (alias jomblo wkwkwk-_-)

Tiba-tiba, mataku membulat melihat seorang perempuan duduk sendirian dimeja kantin. Sepertinya, dialah satu-satunya perempuan yang duduk sendirian.

Perempuan itu memakai kacamata, rambut dikuncir dua, dan sedang membaca buku.

Tapi bukan cuma itu yg membuatku kaget...

Perempuan itu adalah orang yang kusukai, Karin Hanazono...

...

Karin sedang duduk sendirian. I-ini kesempatan untuk mendekatinya! T-tapi bagaimana...? Aku belum pernah sekalipun ngobrol dengannya!

Namun aku ingat akan perutku yang lapar (lagi) /-,-/

Akupun mencoba memberanikan diri menyapa Karin. Ayolah Kazune! Dia gadis yang kau sukai kan! Kau juga harus makan, demi perutmu ini! /-_-"/

Akhirnya aku memberanikan diri menegur Karin.

Aku berjalan mendekati meja yang berada dipojok. Setelah merasa cukup dekat, dengan perlahan-tercampur rasa gugup-akupun menegurnya.

"P-permisi... bisakah aku duduk disini?" kataku pada Karin.

Karin menoleh, dan seketika matanya membulat.

...

T-B-C

(Bukan sakit TBC wey! Tapi

TO BE CONTINUED!)

...

Halohaa lagiii :D yaaak, inilah chapter pertamanya! Penasaran kaaan dengan chapter kedua? Yup, ditunggu saja yaa? Soalnya ngepost fanfic juga tergantung papa aku yg mau/nggaknya ngisiin pulsa nih modem -_- ama kecepatan modem ini yang kalaaaaah ama modem speedy! Kalo lemot yah, berantem dulu deh -_- (eaaaaa)

Oke! Udahan yaa! Tunggu chapter selanjutnyaaa! ;)

Review butuh looo u,u


	2. Chapter 2

Heyaaaaa! Meet with me agaaaaaain! XD siapa yg kangen ama Amelchaan ayoooh siapaaah :3 *plakk*

Maap yaaa terlalu lebay & alay -/\- abisnya aku seneng, udh dapet ide buat cerita "My Love Is Only You." Chap. 2 XD *plakplak*

Aheeeem! Sekali lagi aku minta maaf sudah terlalu lebay u,u

Oke deeeh! Langsung aja yukk liat chapter 2-nyaa! ;) hope you all enjoy it ;;)

...

My Love only You

~Kamichama Karin~

© Koge Donbo

...

"P-permisi... bisakah aku duduk disini?" kataku pada Karin.

Karin menoleh, dan seketika matanya membulat.

Aku heran, sepertinya dia kaget akan kehadiranku.

"Ehem, permisi?" kataku, mencoba membuyarkan lamunannya.

"A-ah, maaf, aku melamun. Silakan, boleh duduk disini." ucap Karin.

Yeah! Akhirnya aku bisa duduk didekatnya!

"Terima kasih." kataku lalu duduk disampingnya.

Namun, sesaat kemudian, suasana hening.

"Oh ya, kau sendirian?" tanyaku membuka pembicaraan.

"Ah, iya. Aku sendirian." kata Karin.

"Temanmu? Tak adakah yang menemanimu?" tanyaku lagi.

"Ah… aku… tidak punya teman… h-hanya satu orang yang dekat denganku... d-dia Miyon... hanya Miyon yang dekat denganku… tapi… sejak dia masuk OSIS, aku selalu sendiri karena dia selalu sibuk…" kata Karin sambil menunduk.

Aku tertegun, rasa iba menyelimutiku.

Jadi... selama ini dia selalu sendiri sejak Miyon masuk OSIS? Aah, rasanya ingin dia kujadikan pacarku secepatnya…

"Ooh… jadi… kau selalu membaca buku, sendirian seperti ini?"

Karin mengangguk. Dia sudah menutup bukunya yang dibacanya tadi.

"Hmmm… kau suka buku?"

"Iya. Suka sekali."

"Hmm... Ah, boleh aku lihat buku itu?" aku menunjuk buku yang dibacanya tadi.

"Ah… boleh, silakan." Karin mengambil bukunya dan memberikannya kepadaku.

Aku mulai membuka buku itu. Buku itu berjudul "Promise Ring".

Lembar demi lembar… Aku membaca buku yang cukup tebal itu. Ternyata, buku itu menceritakan tentang seorang laki-laki dan seorang perempuan yang berteman sejak kecil. Yang laki-laki bernama Ichi, dan yang perempuan bernama Kana.

Suatu hari, Ichi bersama keluarganya akan pindah rumah ke kota lain. Kana sedih, lalu menangis. Ichi lalu memberikan cincin berwarna _silver _ pada temannya itu. Dia berkata : "Peganglah cincin ini. Ini untukmu. Bawalah dimanapun kau pergi. Aku akan menemuimu lagi, ketika kita sudah dewasa dan ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Dan ingat… cincin itu adalah lambang kebersamaan kita berdua. Jadi, kumohon jagalah cincin itu sebaik-baik mungkin sampai aku kembali."

Kana menangis lebih deras. Dia benar-benar tak ingin berpisah dengan temannya itu.

Tahun demi tahun berlalu… Ichi belum datang kembali menemuinya. Kana sangat sedih. Dia selalu berharap Ichi datang hari ini, besok, lusa, dan hari-hari berikutnya. Namun, Ichi tak juga datang.

7 tahun berlalu. Kana sudah menjadi siswi SMA yang cantik. Diusianya itu, seharusnya dia sudah punya kekasih. Namun, dia tetap menunggu Ichi. Dia tidak ingin meninggalkan Ichi. Janji Ichi tetap ada dalam cincin _silver_ yang selalu dipakainya itu.

Suatu hari, dikelas Kana ada anak baru yang bernama Yuto. Dan... Kana merasa Yuto mirip dengan Ichi.

Dan ternyata benar. Ada sesuatu.

Yuto adalah Ichi. Ichi mengubah namanya karena Ayah dan Ibunya tidak bersama lagi. Nama "Ichi" adalah nama pemberian Ibunya. Sedangkan sekarang, Ichi mengikuti Ayahnya dan kembali ke kota mereka yang dulu.

Akhir dari cerita itu, Ichi dan Kana pun akhirnya bersama. Bersama-sama selamanya, dan tak pernah terpisahkan lagi.

Di hari pernikahan mereka berdua, cincin _silver_-lah yang disematkan dijari manis mereka, sebagai sanksi dari janji suci mereka.

...

HIKS

Rasanya aku ingin menangis!

Cerita dibuku Karin ini benar-benar menyentuh hati! Tapi… ternyata Karin juga mengerti tentang cinta?

"Terima kasih. Buku yang bagus." kataku sambil mengembalikan buku itu ke Karin.

"Iya. Ceritanya benar-benar bagus sekali. Akhirnya, mereka bersama-sama lagi setelah beberapa tahun mereka berpisah."

"... Iya." kataku singkat. Wow. Aku sampai tidak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan! -_-

Aah... aku jadi ingin menanyakan… apa dia sudah ada pacar atau belum. T-tapi … aku tak punya keberanian!

Haaah… Tapi aku penasaran… sangat penasaran!

B-baiklah… Aku tanya saja…

"Hei… apa… kau juga tidak punya kekasih?" tanyaku.

"… Iya… aku… tidak punya siapapun disekolah ini…" kata Karin pelan.

Oh, ternyata! Ini kesempatan besar!

"Ooh… begitu."

Kemudian, hening datang lagi.

Apa yang harus kubicarakan? Aku tak punya topik lagi untuk dibicarakan…

Tak lama, pesananku datang. Syukurlah! Perutku akhirnya selamat!

"Anu... aku makan, ya." kataku pada Karin.

Karin mengangguk. Dia mulai membaca buku lagi.

"… kau tidak makan?" tanyaku.

"… aku tidak lapar."

"Kau mau makan bersamaku?" tawarku.

"T-tidak usah terima kasih…" kata Karin. Malu-malu. Semburat merah menghiasi kedua pipinya.

"Ah, tidak apa. Omelet ini terlalu besar. Aku tidak bisa memakannya sendiri. Nanti minuman aku pesankan. Ya? Ayo makan."

Aku mengambil sendok dan menyodorkannya ke Karin.

"T-terima kasih." ujarnya singkat.

Akhirnya, aku menghabiskan waktu makan siang ini dengan Karin.

Sungguh, demi apapun, aku senang sekali!

...

Aku berjalan menuju ruang OSIS dengan gembira.

Akhirnya! Aku bisa ngobrol dengan Karin! Yeah!

Tapi... Kapan aku menembaknya, ya? Dia kan kesepian… tidak punya pacar… aaah! Aku kenapa jadi begini sih?

"Aku kembali." kataku sambil membuka pintu ruang OSIS.

"Hah, darimana kau?" tanya Michi. Rupanya dia sudah kembali juga.

"Dari kantin." kataku santai lalu duduk dikursiku dan melanjutkan tugasku.

"Haah? Bukannya tadi kau bilang SUDAH KENYAAANG?" kata Michi. Mengintrogasi!

"A-aku tiba-tiba lapar…"

"Tuh! Sudah kuduga, pasti kau lapar juga, Kazune! Hahaha…" kata Michi sambil tertawa.

"Berisik! Sudah sana, selesaikan tugasmu! Masih numpuk tuh!"

"Iya, iya, ketua OSIS Kazune Kujyou…" kata Michi seraya menggodaku.

"SUDAH KUBILANG CEPAT SELESAIKAN TUGASMU!" bentakku.

"Hii~ Kazune serem ah~ Iya deh, aku selesain tugasku…" kata Michi lalu beranjak ketempatnya.

HUH, DASAR! Michi memang selalu saja seperti itu. Membuatku emosi saja.

...

-KRIIIING!-

Suara jam weker membangunkanku. Sialan! Padahal aku masih mengantuk!

Ah, tapi aku kan ketua OSIS. Aku harus datang lebih awal.

Akupun menuju kamar mandi dengan lesu. Namun, tak sengaja aku melihat kalender.

Hari ini tanggal 2 Juli ya… 2 Juli… Besok 3 Juli… t-tiga… J-Juli…? B-berarti… berarti...

BESOK HARI ULANG TAHUN KARIN?!

"HAAAAH?! HAAAAAH?! KENAPA AKU BISA LUPA?! BESOK ULANG TAHUNNYA BODOOOOOH! AKU BELUM MENYIAPKAN KADO! MATI AKU!" seruku panik habis-habisan. Ya, habis-habisan!

"T-tenang… Masih ada hari ini! Ya… Hari ini! Hari ini aku akan beli kado…" kataku sambil menenangkan diri.

Eh, tapi apa ya yang Karin suka? Buku? Ah… tidak! Yang lain! Tapi apa ya...?

Aaah! Nanti saja lah memikirkannya! Aku harus siap-siap!

...

"Pagi." sapaku ketika sampai diruang OSIS.

"Pagi Kazune." sapa Miyon.

Aku melihati sekeliling ruang OSIS. Baru Miyon yang datang.

Tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu.

Hei... Miyon kan, teman dekat Karin! Pasti Miyon tahu apa yang diinginkan Karin!

"H-hei, Miyon…" kataku gugup.

"Ng? Ya? Ada apa?" ucap Miyon.

"K-kau teman dekat Karin, kan?" kataku hati-hati.

"Eh, iya, ada apa?" kata Miyon. Kaget.

"A-aku boleh bertanya? K-Karin maunya dikasih apa ya… Kalau dia ulang tahun?" tanyaku. Mati-matian aku menahan agar rona merah tidak muncul di pipiku.

"… Haha... Ahahaha... Hahahaha… Kazune, Kazune… Ahahaha...!"

Tawa Miyon meledak.

Kenapa dia tertawa? Apa dia menganggapku bercanda?

"A-aku serius!" seruku.

"Hahaha… Jadi kamu suka Karin? Hebat! Sekarang aku tahu siapa yang disukai ketua OSIS Kazune Kujyou kita yang cool dan keren ini! Hahaha…!" ucap Miyon terus tertawa. Kali ini tawanya lebih keras.

"Sttt! Miyon! Nanti orang-orang dengar!" kataku sambil menaruh jari telunjukku dibibir.

"Hahaha… iya, iya, maaf! Tapi, aku tidak sangka kalau kau suka Karin."

"A-aku memang merahasiakannya..."

"Hahaha, iya, tenang, aku mengerti kok."

"J-jadi… K-Karin sukanya apa…?" tanyaku sekali lagi.

"Hmm… apa ya? Aku lupa…" ucap Miyon dengan nada sedih.

Aku lemas. Jadi, aku harus memberi Karin buku…? NORAK!

"Hehehe… bercanda kok! Aku tahu." ucap Miyon sambil menjulurkan lidahnya kearahku.

HEH. APA?! DASAR MIYON! TERNYATA DIA MEMANG MAU MENJAHILIKU!

"Kalau kau memang tahu, cepat beritahu aku! Besok itu ulang tahunnya!"

"Iya, iya! Tidak usah marah-marah kenapa sih!" sungut Miyon.

Aku bergumam tak jelas. Kesal, karena dipermainkan gadis didepanku ini.

"… Tapi…" Miyon menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Tapi apa?!"

"Hihihi… tapi ada syaratnya lho, Kazune?" ujar Miyon.

Aku kaget setengah mati. S-SYARAT…?

...

T-B-C

(SEKALI LAGI! BUKAN SAKIT TBC! TAPI TO BE CONTINUED! KUJITAK SIAPA YANG BILANG SAKIT TBC)

...

Hiyaa! Sudah baca? Sudah baca? Terimakasihh~ saya suka! Saya suka! *meimeiwords : mode on* #plakk

Yups, makasih banget udah baca~ maaf kalo gaje T_T aku memang calon penulis yang buruuk~ T_T

Oyaaa! makasih buat yang udah review! Aku ter-ha-ruuu T_T

Yang penasaran dgn next chapter, silakan tunggu.

Yang ga penasaran yaa, yaudah! Siapa juga yang nyuruh lo ga penasaran ama cerita gue?! (atut *plak)

Oke! Tunggu chapter selanjutnya yaa! ;)

Review bikin aku hidup lagi (?) u,u


	3. Chapter 3

Halo cemuanyaa :D author yg paling gaje dan kece balik lagii :D *plak*

Kali ini amelchan mau publish chapter 3 dari My Love Is Only You, nih ;;) hmm… Amelchan mau basa-basi dulu deh *plakplaked!*

*datangdenganbabakbelur* Iya deeh Amelchan nggak basa-basi T^T (takut dipukulin lagi u,u)

Oke, kita langsung saja yaa? :)) cekidottt :D

...

My Love only You

~Kamichama Karin~

© Koge Donbo

...

Aku sedang berada ditengah-tengah Mal, tepatnya didepan toko aksesoris. Dan, sekarang aku bingung. Ya bingung! Kalian tahu kenapa?

Haaah… dasar Miyon! Ada-ada saja dia memberi syarat! Tapi… apa memang aku harus melakukannya? Tapi… aku… aku…

AAAGH! Kepalaku pusing! Aku harus apa?! Apa aku bisa?!

Dan kenapa aku terus mengingat kata-kata Miyon tadi?!

**FLASHBACK**

"Tapi ada syarat buatmu, Kazune." kata Miyon.

"HAH?! SYARAT APA SIH?! KENAPA PAKE SYARAT SEGALA!" protesku.

"Eits… tenang dulu! Mudah kok syaratnya."

"Haah… oke! Apa syaratnya? Tapi ingat! Jangan yang aneh-aneh!"

"Hihihi, tenang saja! Aku cuma mau memintamu menembak Karin di ulang tahunnya nanti, kok!"

"Ah itu mudah-HAH APA?!" Kataku kaget. Mataku membulat seketika. Dia tidak sedang dirasuki setan, kan?

"TEMBAK KARIN SAAT ULANG TAHUNNYA"?! Apa aku bisa?!

MIYON!

"Kenapa? Keberatan ya? Tidak jadi aku kasih tahu deh." kata Miyon dengan senyum jahil diwajahnya. Anak ini!

"M-Miyon...! Kan sudah kubilang! Syaratnya jangan yang aneh-aneh!" protesku. Sangat protes!

"Lah, itu bukan yang aneh-aneh kok! Kalau kau cuma mau kasih kado pada Karin, kapan nembaknya? Ketika umurmu 20 tahun? KELAMAAN! Karin pasti sudah dijodohkan." kata Miyon.

"J-jadi… Aku harus nembak dia? B-begitu…?" kataku ragu-ragu.

Miyon mengangguk mantap.

"Deal?" kata Miyon seraya mengulurkan tangannya.

Aku menatapnya tak percaya. Jadi aku harus menembak Karin? HARUS? SANGAT HARUS?

"Tidak akan kukasih tau loh." ucapnya dengan seringaian. Dasar kejam!

"Haaah… IYA IYA! DEAL!" kataku akhirnya.

"Yes! Hahaha…" Miyon tertawa puas.

"Sudahlah! Jangan berisik! Cepat kasih tahu aku Karin maunya apa!" kataku. Kelamaan!

"Iya iya! Karin mau pita warna merah yang ada di toko aksesoris di Mal!" kata Miyon.

"Hah? Pita?" kataku kaget. Masa' Karin mau pita?!

"Hu-uh. Kamu pasti tidak menyadarinya, ya? Karin suka dandan juga lho. Dia pintar sekali soal dandan. Bahkan, aksesorisnya lengkap. Tapi, dia suka sekali dengan yang namanya pita. Kau melihat pergelangan tangannya tidak? Karin selalu memakai pita ditangannya." jelas Miyon.

Aku melongo. Masih tidak percaya!

"J-jadi…? Kenapa dia ingin sekali pita merah itu…?" tanyaku.

"Karin suka pita itu. Apalagi, dia suka warna merah. Dia selalu pingin beli pita itu, tapi setiap dia datang ketoko selalu stoknya habis." kata Miyon.

Aku mengangguk-ngangguk. Ternyata, Karin sudah berusaha membeli pita itu.

"Jadi, kuharap kamu tidak kehabisan juga! Kalau kehabisan, yaa~ kamu gagal dong, kasih yang terbaik buat dia!" kata Miyon.

Aku kaget. Benar juga! Aku harus berebut pita itu! Dengan… Dengan… Dengan gadis-gadis?!

"A-AKU HARUS BEREBUT PITA ITU DENGAN PARA PEREMPUAN?!" seruku.

"Iya dong!" kata Miyon enteng.

"K-kau gila, Miyon…" kataku, tidak percaya. (perasaan daritadi Kazune nggak nerima kenyataan yang ada)

"Hah, gila? Masih mending ya aku mau memberi tahumu!" kata Miyon.

"Haah… Iya, iya! Nanti sore aku ke toko aksesoris di Mal itu!" ucapku ketus. Agak kesal.

Miyon hanya tertawa kecil melihatku.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Sekarang aku harus apa?! Segera kedalam toko aksesoris didepanku ini dan mencari pita itu?! Bagaimana kalau habis?!

Hah! Kenapa aku begini sih! Kalau habis, aku benar-benar tidak bisa memberi yang terbaik untuk Karin!

Ehm! Baiklah! Aku akan berjuang demi pita yang diinginkan Karin itu!

...

"KYAA! KYAA! Yang ini lucu ya!"

"Yang ini juga lho! Kyaa!"

"EEEH! Lihat lihat! Ada cowok keren masuk sini!"

"Eh, tumben-tumben ada cowok kesini?!"

"Kyaa, tampan sekali ya?!"

"Iya! Eh, pasti dia mau beli kado buat pacarnya!"

"Eeh, benar juga sih ya?!"

"Kalau tidak, kenapa dia masuk kesini coba?"

Ketiga cewek itu masih berkomentar tentangku.

Yah. Inilah resikonya masuk toko cewek! Semua orang bisik-bisik tentangku-yang notabenenya adalah laki-laki. Yang inilah, yang itulah.

Aah, tapi aku harus beli kado untuk Karin. Ya, HARUS!

Tapi, mana pramuniaga-nya ya? Ah, itu dia!

Aku langsung menemui pramuniaga yang tertangkap oleh manik mataku dan menanyakan dimana tempat pita itu.

Ssetelah berbincang-bincang sebentar dengan pramuniaga itu, akhirnya aku tahu dimana tempatnya. Terima kasih, wahai Pramuniaga! (Apa ini-_-)

...

Akhirnya aku sampai ditempat pita-pita. Hmm… mana ya pita merah itu?

Aku melihat-lihat sekeliling dan-ah! Itu dia!

Aku senang sekali ketika melihat pita berwarna merah dengan berlian imitasi ditengahnya. Untung saja masih ada.

Dan... kuakui pita itu memang cantik sekali. Pantas saja Karin menginginkannya. Aku jadi mengerti perasaan perempuan.

Akupun mengambil pita merah itu satu.

Eh, tiba-tiba aku teringat Himeka. Dia juga senang mengoleksi pita, kan? Ah, aku belikan dia juga lah!

Aku lalu mengambil satu pita lagi.

Senyumku mulai mengembang. Karin pasti senang!

Aku mulai meraih kantong saku celanaku. Tapi…

...

T-tidak… TIDAK! DOMPETKU! DOMPETKU HILANG?!

Aku merogoh-rogoh sakuku dan melihatinya dengan lebih teliti. Tidak ada! Benar-benar tidak ada!

GAWAT. aku tidak bisa membeli 2 pita ini! B-bagaimana ini?! Aku… aku harus apa?! Karin besok ulang tahun! Dompetku pun hilang!

"Hah? Kakak? Ngapain disini?"

Suara seseorang mengagetkanku. Aku menoleh, dan aku kaget ketika melihat siapa itu.

...

T-B-C

(NAH NAH! Ada yg mau bilang sakit TBC?1 Sini gue tendang sampe Arab Saudi! *plak*)

...

Hai, hai! gimana? Udah baca? Alhamdulillah ya, kalo udah baca =) Amelchan senang sekaleee XD

Apakah cerita ini bagus? Pastinya dong ya xP *plaked*

Sekali lagi makasih yaaa yang udah review! =))

Okee, yg penasaran, tunggu chapter selanjutnya, ya! =)

Review Amelchan tunggu :))


	4. Chapter 4

Halooo :) author comebackk! ^^ mian... lama ya nunggu kelanjutan cerita ini? Maaaf :) author sibuk... sibuk banget sampe-sampe kesibukan author nggak menyempatkan author mengganti dan mencuci baju(?) *oke mulai nganar* ehm, maksudnya nggak menyempatkan author mengecek ffn, termasuk menulis fanfic :) mohon maaf ne? Kalo pun amelchan sering on, amelchan asik twitteran, download video... -_-" amelchan ini orang yang malas... *digebukin pake sendal swallow*

Oke, cukup basa-basi comebacknya -_-v silakan nikmati kelanjutan ff untuk My Love Is Only You ini :3 kalo amelchan pikir-pikir, judul ama ceritanya nggak nyambung kah? '-') okesip, kalo nggak nyambung nikmati aja ceritanya abaikan judulnya. *author sarap*

Oke, happy reading! ^^ sekali lagi maaf lama ngelanjutinnya!

...

My Love only You

~Kamichama Karin~

© Koge Donbo

...

*Kazune POV*

D-dimana... dimana dompetku?! Oh Tuhan! Jangan katakan dompetku hilang! Aku sungguh membutuhkannya sekarang! Seluruh uangku ada disana!

B-bagaimana aku membayar pita ini...? Ini untuk Karin... untuk hadiah ulangtahunnya...

AAAAH! Aku mengacak rambutku frustasi. Oh, rasanya ingin menangis sekarang! Tapi memalukan sekali kalau lelaki tampan sepertiku menangis karena hal seperti ini!

"Hah? Kakak? Ngapain disini?"

Aku mendengar suara familiar yang mengagetkanku dari kebingunganku. (._.) aku menoleh, dan...

"H-Himeka...?"

Cukup sudah. Adikku ada disini.

...

"H-Himeka... t-terima kasih..." ucapku terbata.

Yah... aku sudah selesai membeli pita merah yang menjadi 'tujuanku' itu. Sekarang aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang menggunakan mobil pribadi keluargaku yang dipakai Himeka untuk ke Mal.

Tentu saja dompetku tidak ketemu. Aku dibantu Himeka, adikku yang kebetulan ada ditoko aksesoris itu tadi. Haah... untung saja ada dia. Jikalau tidak, apa nasibku nanti...

"Hah? Terima kasih untuk apa kak?" Himeka menyerenyit.

"U-untuk ditoko tadi... terima kasih... j-jikalau kau tidak ada... aku..."

"Oooh, itu... tidak apa-apa kok kak. Lagipula kakak juga sering membantuku kan?"

Aku meneguk ludah. Iya sih... tapi... memalukan dong kalau aku kepergok oleh adikku ditoko aksesoris cewek? Apalagi aku ini cowok yang menjaga image.

"Tapi kak... ngapain kakak ke toko aksesoris cewek?"

DEG! Habis sudah... imej-ku sebagai lelaki tampan dan cool akan terinjak-injak...

"A-anu... i-itu... itu tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan... a-aku... y-yah..."

Aku gelagapan. Oh gosh! Kenapa aku bisa seperti ini! -_-

Himeka memandangku aneh. Lalu senyum mengembang dibibirnya.

"Y-yah... apa yang kau pikirkan, Himeka? J-jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh!"

"Siapa yang berpikir yang aneh-aneh? Hmm... kakak... beli sesuatu untuk cewek ya? Untuk siapa? Siapa? Ayo katakan!"

GLEK. HABIS SUDAH...

"T-tidak! Siapa yang beli barang untuk cewek!"

"Halah, kakak! Jangan mengelak! Kakak tadi beli pita kan? Buat siapa coba kalo bukan buat cewek? Atau... jangan-jangan buat Michiru-kun?! Teman kakak yang wakil ketua OSIS itu?! Aih! Kakak dan Michiru-kun menyeramkan! Diam-diam ternyata kakak ini ho-"

"YAH! SIAPA YANG HOMO! AKU TIDAK HOMO!" bentakku.

Himeka terdiam. Huh rasakan. (kakak yang tidak berprikemanusiaan)

Suasana hening. Aku melirik Himeka. Dia bungkam.

"Haah... maaf. Aku terbawa emosi." Ucapku.

"T-tidak apa-apa kok kak." Ujar Himeka pelan. Oh tidak, apa yang sudah kulakukan pada adik yang kusayangi? (O_O)

"H-hei... j-jangan begitu... ah, aduh... baiklah... kakak akan cerita..." kataku akhirnya. Senyum Himeka mengembang. Ck, cocok sekali kalau dia bermain drama(?) -_-

"Jadi? Pita itu buat siapa kak?"

"... ini satu buatmu. Kakak tadi beli dua pita." Aku menyerahkan satu dari dua pita merah yang kubeli tadi.

"Hah? Serius? Ini untukku kak? Wah... cantiknya... bagus nih untuk tambahan koleksiku! Eh tunggu... 'satu buatmu'? Artinya... yang satu lagi buat siapa?!"

Aku menghela nafas. Dasar adik yang selalu mau tahu...

"... buat orang." Ucapku tak ikhlas -_-

"Yah, kakak! Ayo beritahu! Atau... aku akan menagih kakak untuk mengembalikan uangku yang kakak pakai tadi tiga kali lipat..."

"YAH, APA KATAMU! TIGA KALI LIPAT! KAU MEMBUATKU BANGKRUT?!"

"Makanya beritahu." Himeka menatapku dengan tatapan berbinar-binar. Aku luluh -_-

"... itu... untuk... seseorang... y-yang... a-aku sukai..."

"SUNGGUH?! SIAPA ?! SIAPA CEWEK ITU?! CEWEK YANG MEMBUAT IMEJ KAKAKKU SECARA DRASTIS BERGANTI BEGINI! SIAPA?! SIAPA ?!" seru Himeka nyaring.

Aku menutup kedua telingaku dengan tanganku.

"Jangan berisik."

Kulirik supir pribadi yang sedang menyetir. Syukurlah, sepertinya dia menghiraukan suara merdu Himeka tadi(?)

"Hehehe... habisnya, aku penasaran sekali! Baru kali ini ada cewek yang bisa membuat kakak berubah 180 derajat!"

"Huh, memangnya aku ini apa."

"Ck, lanjutkan kak! Jangan mengeluh terus!"

"Heh, kau ini. Adik menyebalkan. Yah... kau tadi bertanya apa?"

Himeka menepuk jidatnya. Hehehe. Aku sengaja mengulur-ulur waktu. Kenapa sampai dirumah lama sekali sih?

"Aku tanya, SIAPA NAMA CEWEK ITU?" ujar Himeka dengan penuh penekanan disetiap kata-katanya.

"Y-ya... n-namanya... itu..."

"Jangan malu-malu, kak! Hanya ada aku disini!"

Apanya 'hanya ada aku'? Ada supir juga didalam mobil ini. Gawat kalau sampai terdengar -_- hancur sudah imej-ku sebagai tuan muda yang cool. (perasaan daritadi Kazune pede amet yak *jitak Kazune* *dikeroyok Kazunese*)

"Namanya... K-Ka... Ka..."

"Ya? Ka apa?"

"Ka... Karin... H-Hanazono..."

"Oh, Karin Hanazono ya-AH APA! KARIN HANAZONO?! NAMANYA KARIN HANAZONO?!"

Lagi-lagi aku menutup kedua telingaku dengan kedua tanganku. Heh, kenapa Himeka berisik sekali sih? -_-

"Kau kenapa sih? Suaramu itu sangat merdu tahu." Ucapku meledek.

"Ih! Dasar kakak jelek! Tapi... kakak benar-benar menyukai kak Karin?"

"Kan sudah kubilang-,eh tunggu. Kau mengenal Karin?"

"Tentu saja kak! Kau tahu? Kak Karin itu teman satu les pianoku! Karena itu aku kenal dia! Dia itu perempuan yang baik sekali!"

Aku tertegun. Jadi? Himeka sudah mengenal Karin? Yah... ada apa ini -_-

Memang, Himeka itu les piano disuatu tempat kursus piano. (iyalah) tapi aku tak menyangka kalau Karin juga les piano! Dan satu tempat dengan Himeka! Lelaki macam apa aku ini?! Kenapa aku tidak mengenal Karin dengan baik?! (ckckckc)

"Kau tahu kak? Dia selalu mengajariku jikalau aku tidak mengerti. Bukan hanya tentang piano, bahkan pelajaran sekolah. Dia benar-benar perempuan yang pintar!" ucap Himeka lagi.

"B-benarkah?"

"Yup! Eh, memangnya kenapa kakak sampai mau memberikan kak Karin pita? Ada apa? Kakak mau nembak ya?"

BLUSH. Tidak usah ditebak. Wajahku pasti sudah memerah sempurna.

"Hahahahahaha... kakak! Ketahuan tuh! Ahahahaha..."

"YAH! KAU INI!" ucapku kesal. Betapa tidak beruntungnya aku memiliki adik menyebalkan seperti Himeka ini -_-

"Ahahaha... maaf kak... aduh... semoga beruntung ya!" Himeka mengepalkan tangannya. Dia ini menyemangati atau apa...? -.-

"Tapi... sebenarnya... dia juga ulangtahun besok..."

"EH?! BENARKAH?! K-KENAPA AKU BISA LUPA YA!"

Himeka dengan cepat meraih ponselnya. Kutebak, dia mengecek kalender.

"YAH! KAKAK BENAR! BESOK ULANGTAHUN KAK KARIN! YAH! AKU MESTI KASIH APA!"

Aku terkikik. Rasakan, makanya jadi adik jangan terlalu menyebalkan.

"Pak! Ke toko buku, ya! Aku mau membeli sesuatu!" ucap Himeka.

"Baik nona."

"Yah, yah! Kau mau apa! Aku mau pulang! Aku sudah mual berada dimobil terus-terusan!" protesku.

Yang benar saja?! Ke toko buku?! Itu sama saja kembali lagi ke arah Mal! Benar-benar adik yang menyebalkan!

"Bawel! Memangnya apa yang harus kubelikan untuk kak Karin nanti, hah? Lagipula aku tahu buku yang diincar kak Karin apa! Wek! Tidak sepertimu! Kau pasti tahu kak Karin menyukai pita dari teman kak Karin yang lain kan? Dasar lelaki payah! Wek!"

"APA KATAMU! AKU INI KAKAKMU! YAH! HIMEKA KUJYOU!"

Dan... bisa ditebak... sesampai dirumah nanti aku akan langsung tidur... TANPA MANDI DAN MEMBERSIHKAN DIRI TERLEBIH DAHULU... -_-

...

TBC

(SIAPA YANG BILANG SAKIT TBC?! TAK WUSHU ENTAR! -_-)

...

HIYAAAH! Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Apakah ada sesuatu? *apaan?* *plakk*

Yah, semoga suka ._. kelanjutannya? Insyaallah besok x3 Amelchan dalam rangka minta maaf ke readers sih :3 jadi insyaallah updatenya ASAP x3 *emot lu -_-*

Thanks for: **Chisami Fuka**, **Guest**, **Chang Mui Lie**, **Berliana**, **KK Lovers**, **hikaborinasu**, **hikari san**

Makasih banget udah review '3'/\

Okeh! Tinggalkan review lagi ya! :3 ekekeke...


	5. Chapter 5

Alohaa, readers! Kazunese! *lirik lirik sadis Kazunese* *dilempar kolor* *abaikan ._.*

Yah! Seperti biasa Amelchan akan mempost-kan chapter 5 dari My Love Is Only You, yeeey! *tepuk tangan*

Tau nggak? Author pusing banget hari ini-_- soalnya besok mau tes persiapan UN ditempat les! SHIT! Liburan kok diganggu-ganggu-_-

Hah, yesungdahlah (baca: yasudahlah) readers, nikmati saja cerita ini, biarkan author ngoceh sendiri. QAQ *seketika galaw* *abaikan.

Okaaay, happy reading! ^^

...

My Love Only You

~Kamichama Karin~

(c) Koge Donbo

...

Aku diam. Diam. Dan diam. Tak ada satu katapun keluar dari mulutku. Rasanya mulutku sudah dikunci agar tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun (?)

Bagaimana tidak! Hari ini ulangtahun Karin! Dan aku tengah berpikir keras... sangat keras... sekeras batu (?) bagaimana caraku nanti memberikan kado ini padanya! Dan kapankah saat yang tepat?! Istirahat nanti?! Atau... pulang sekolah?! AAH!

"Kazune? Kenapa kau diam terus begitu?"

Suara jelek Michi membuyarkan kosentrasiku.

Grrr... ingin sekali kujitak kepalanya itu -_-

"Ck, kau diam saja. Suaramu yang jelek itu mengganggu kosentrasiku, tahu." Ucapku blak-blakan.

Kulihat air muka Michi yang awalnya ceria berubah drastis mendengar ucapanku.

"YAH, APA KATAMU! SUARAKU JELEK! HEI, KAU TAHU TIDAK KETUA OSIS SOK KEREN! KAKEKKU PERNAH MEMUJIKU KETIKA AKU MENCOBA MENYANYI, DAN BELIAU BILANG SUARAKU SANGAT MERDU! DAN APA KATAMU ITU?! SUARA JELEK?! JANGAN-JANGAN SUARAMU YANG JELEK?!" sembur Michi.

Aku hanya pura-pura tidak mendengar ucapannya. Dasar, aku kan hanya bercanda -_-

"Heei, sudahlah Michi. Ketua OSIS kita itu sedang bingung karena cinta, kau tahu." Celetuk Miyon yang daritadi hanya mendengar keributan antara aku dan Michi.

"Hah? Bingung? Oleh cinta? Apa maksudnya? Hey yah! Kazune! Kau sudah bisa merasakan cinta rupanya!"

Aku melontarkan deathglare-ku kearah Miyon. Kulihat dia hanya membentuk huruf 'v' dengan jarinya. Huh, untung dia perempuan. -_-

"Hey yah, Kazune! Jawab aku! Siapa gadis tak beruntung itu?"

Perkataan Michi itu membuatku kesal. Gadis tak beruntung? Maksudnya Karin itu gadis yang tak beruntung karena aku cintai? Yang benar saja! Benar-benar ingin kujitak kepalanya.

"Kau mau tahu saja. Sudah sana, kerjakan tugasmu lagi. Lalu kembali ke kelas untuk belajar." Ucapku ketus.

"Yah kau! Menyebalkan sekali! Dasar ketua OSIS songong!" omel Michi lalu kembali ketempatnya. Keke, rasakan. Akhirnya dia kesal juga.

"Ckckck, sudah sudah. Jangan bertengkar. Kupingku rasanya mau pecah mendengar kalian bertengkar." Ujar Miyon lalu kembali fokus ke komputernya.

Iya benar. Lebih baik aku berhenti beradu mulut dengan si jelek Michi itu, lalu memikirkan hal yang sempat tertunda aku pikirkan tadi.

...

Aku membereskan berkas-berkas di meja kerjaku dengan cepat.

Kumatikan komputer dan kubereskan tasku yang isinya berhamburan karena kesibukanku tadi.

Dengan sigap aku memanggil perempuan yang hampir keluar dari ruang OSIS ini,

"Hei, Miyon!" panggilku cepat.

"Eh? Iya, ada apa? Masih ada pekerjaan kah?"

"T-tidak... a-aku... hanya ingin... kau..." aku menggantungkan kata-kataku. Aku masih ragu. Apa keputusanku tepat?

Yah, aku sudah memutuskan untuk memberi Karin kado istirahat ini. Dan aku... juga akan menembaknya! Garis bawahi! MENEMBAKNYA!

Perlahan senyum 'menggoda' Miyon mengembang.

"Ehehe... kau pasti mau aku memanggilkan Karin untukmu, kan? Iya, kan? Kazune?"

Aku meneguk ludah. Kenapa aku ini mudah sekali ditebak orang?

"Yah... kalau sudah tahu kenapa kau tanya lagi hah! Sudah cepat sana panggilkan dia untukku!" seruku, menutupi salah tingkahku.

"Ck, dasar kau ini, manusia bergengsi tingkat tinggi... tidak usah memerintah seakan-akan aku babumu begitu! Aku juga ingin mengucapkan selamat ulangtahun ke Karin dan memberinya kado! Ayo, sama-sama denganku saja!" ucap Miyon lalu pergi meninggalkanku yang masih didepan pintu ruang OSIS.

... YAH! MIYON! CK, DASAR!

"HEI, TUNGGU! Heh, dasar perempuan..." decakku kesal.

...

Tak lama, aku dan Miyon sampai ditaman sekolah.

Yah, tempat ini tak terlalu ramai. Tapi... dimana Karin? Aku tak melihatnya -_-"

"Ck, Kazune. Kau orang kaya. Beli kacamata sana. Karin saja tidak kau kenali ditempat sepi seperti ini. Itu, dia disana!" Miyon menunjuk kearah seorang gadis yang sedang duduk disebuah kursi taman panjang. Gadis itu sedang memakan sandwich. Sepertinya bekal makan siangnya. Yah... itu Karin.

"Ehehe... maaf maaf. Aku hanya tidak kelihatan, kok." Ucapku.

"Huh, alasan. Sudah sana, dekati dan TEMBAK dia!" kata Miyon seraya mendorongku.

"Eit, eit~! Tunggu!" ucapku.

"Kenapa? Ada apa?"

"Kau? Bagaimana denganmu? Kenapa aku duluan?"

Miyon mendengus kesal.

"Yaiyalah, kau duluan! Nanti setelah kalian jadian, aku akan muncul tiba-tiba dan memberikan selamat untuk karin! Dan kado ini sekaligus hadiah untuk hari ulangtahunnya plus untuk hari jadiannya juga! Ck, sudah sana jangan banyak oceh, hampiri dia!" Miyon mendorongku lagi.

"E-ee-eh, t-tidak bisa! K-kau duluan!" kataku mengelak.

"HAH? Kenapa aku dulu?" protes Miyon.

"Ck, pokoknya kau dulu, lah! Kenapa aku duluan? Tidak masuk akal."

Miyon menatapku kesal. Kekeke, rasakan kau perempuan cerewet. Untung saja kau bukan ibuku.

"Baiklah! Tapi awas kau kalau kabur! Akan kurobek-robek laporan yang sudah disusun tadi." Ancam Miyon lalu berlalu.

Aku terdiam. Yah, apa katanya! Merobek laporan yang disusun selama 1 minggu 2 hari itu? ! Ck, dan lalu menyalahkanku? Hah, jikalau dia benar-benar melakukannya dia juga akan dihukum. Dasar, pemikirannya dangkal sekali -_-"

Kulihat Miyon tengah berbicara dengan Karin. Lalu, ekspresi Karin menjadi terkejut karena senang lalu mereka berpelukan. Ck, ingin rasanya aku menghampiri mereka dan menggantikan posisi Miyon itu dengan diriku. Tapi aku masih waras, tenang saja.

Miyon lalu menyerahkan hadiahnya. Wow, kadonya cukup besar. Ckckck, sepertinya dia benar-benar tahu selera Karin -_- kenapa aku tidak tahu, ya? Dasar aku ini payah sekali.

"Hoi, giliranmu."

"HWAA!"

Aku terlonjak kaget.

Kulihat Miyon sudah ada disampingku.

SEJAK KAPAN DIA SUDAH ADA DISINI?!

Dasar perempuan, bisanya mengagetkan saja.

"Kenapa kaget seperti melihat hantu begitu, Kazune? Sudah, cepat sana! Sebentar lagi bel istirahat berbunyi!"

"Y-yah... a-aku hanya gugup..."

"Ck, gugup apa! Cepatlah!"

"T-tunggu! Tunggu sebentar!"

"Apa lagi? Jangan bilang kau mau ke toilet. Kupukul wajah jelekmu itu, Kazune."

Aku meringis. Wajah jelek? Aku ini tampan. Jelas-jelas saja tampan! Tapi apa katanya? Jelek? Dia buta -_-

"Heh... a-aku... hanya ragu... a-apa dia... akan menerimaku...?" kataku takut.

"YAH! Kenapa kau lembek seperti perempuan yang akan bertemu dengan laki-laki yang dicintainya! Kau laki-laki, Kazune! Justru kau harus percaya diri!" omel Miyon.

Aku meneguk ludah. Aku benar-benar merasa seperti ibuku ada dihadapanku sekarang.

"Baiklah... doakan aku..." ucapku.

"Selalu! YOSH! KAZUNE GANBATTE!" seru Miyon.

Aku tersenyum kecil. Entah kenapa, aku sedikit bersemangat.

...

Sekarang aku sudah berada didekat Karin. Yah... bagaimana aku menegurnya, ya...?

"Ehm." Aku terbatuk kecil. Sengaja.

Kulihat Karin menoleh kearahku. Dan... matanya membulat. Kaget. Sama seperti saat aku menyapanya di kantin waktu itu.

"Ah... k-ketua OSIS..."

APA? Dia memanggilku ketua OSIS? Hah, terlalu formal sekali!

"Yah... kau bisa memanggilku Kazune, Karin." Ucapku. Eh, aku tidak terbata? Sungguh keajaiban! (._.)

Kulihat matanya membulat lagi. Sungguh lucu.

"Yah... K-Kazune..." ucapnya malu-malu.

Aku tersenyum kecil melihatnya malu-malu seperti itu.

"Hmm. Kau masih ingat aku, kan? Di kantin. Kita makan bersama." Kataku.

"Y-ya... a-aku masih ingat..."

"Hmm. Dan... kau tahu apa tujuanku datang kemari, Karin?"

"Y-ya? A-ada apa? A-ada sesuatu dengan nilaiku?"

Aku tersenyum lagi. Tidak... nilaimu sempurna, Karin. Sangat sempurna. Kau itu gadis yang pintar. Mana mungkin nilaimu buruk?

"Tidak. Bukan soal nilai. Bukan soal hal yang menyangkut tentang sekolah."

Karin menunduk. Kenapa dia? Kekeke, sungguh, aku gemas melihatnya.

"Karin. Lihat aku."

Karin mendongak menatapku. Semburat merah muncul dipipinya. Sungguh... manis sekali.

"Karin... aku... hanya ingin mengucapkan padamu... ha-"

"KAZUNE!"

Terdengar suara seseorang memangilku. Dan...

-BRUUK!-

Kurasakan ada seseorang yang memelukku.

Y-YAH! SIAPA INI! MENGGANGGUKU SAJA!

"Kazune... aku kangen..."

A-AA-APA?! INI... suara ini...

...

T-B-C

(sakit TBC katamu?! *seret kedokter jiwa*)

...

HALOO! How is that? How is that? Bagaimana? Bagaimana? ._. *heboh* *PLAK*

Jadiii? Gimana readers? Puas, kah dengan karyaku yang abal nan gaje ini? :D

Sip, kira-kira siapa ya cewek yang meluk Kazune itu? Pengen author tonjok. *jiwa Kazunese mode on* *Kazunese pada lari*

Kkk, chap. Selanjutnya besok, ok? Author PUSING, SEPUSING-PUSINGNYA AMA TES BESOK! PENGEN AUTHOR LEMPAR DEH YANG NGADAIN TES MENDADAK ITU KE MEKKAH BIAR DIA NAIK HAJI (?) *salah*

Makasih yaaa yang udah review! ilafyusomuch/?

Yesungdahlah. Review, readers? ^^)v


End file.
